You Found Me
by BellaDonna'sRoses
Summary: Cat from Victorious and Nate from Camp Rock, please r&r ! I'd really appreciate it... : Most of the time it'll be T.
1. Chapter 1

It was the premier of _Salt_ and every star in the business was here. Angelina Jolie and her multiple foreign kids. Anne Hathaway, George Clooney, Emma Roberts,Rain. You get the deal.

We were in the house of multi-billionaire, movie mogul Mateo Valentine. His house could've passed as a the Grand Guggenheim Theater in New York. As all the famous people milled around me and my brothers I just bobbed my head to some modern-ish song.

I got up from my chair to go for a little walk. It was getting stuffy, so I quickly made my way to the back door an inhaled the strong scent of freshly cut grass. I sensed some kind of motion coming from the trees far off. My curious nature led my feet to the man-made-forest.

* * *

I heard a little voice; definitely a girl's voice. My feet followed the voice. I wound around trees,bushes, and even real berry bushes. Until I stopped. I saw a petite,flaming headed girl sitting squat on the floor "You found me Al-... You're not Aljo" she said slightly sad.

"Yeah I know I'm Nate.. you need a hand?" I said, motioning to her position on the dewed grass."Thank you, but no I'm waiting for my cat Aljo to find me." she said with a bright smile on her it was night time and we were in an ominous forest, Her smile was prominent, I could her it in her voice.I nodded "If I may ask, what's your name?"

"Cat Valentine" she said while distractedly petting a flower. "So you're Mat's daughter" I said while plopping down next to her on the grass. Not even flinching when I felt the dew seep through my expensive tuxedo. I'd regret this later.

"How'd you know?" she said while looking up to me. She really was tiny. Her big green eyes were very infatuating.

"Your last name" I said absentmindedly. She got up quickly and contorted her face, almost in a disgusted manner.

"What's that supposed to mean ?" she practically yelled. Even then, no one would've heard her, this forest stretched for miles.

_What the fuck?_"I just mean you and your father have the same last name" I said holding up my hands in submission.

Her face calmed "Oh well in that case, you want to some to my room and look around?" she said as I got up.I was about to leave her to her cat, now she was acting all nice? Wow. Despite in all something about her drew me in. "Sure but, seeing as how your Mat's daughter, shouldn't you be y'know _at _the party?" I said scratching my unruly curls.

"No." was all she said. We trotted across the yard and came to a seemed like the type to have the flower colored fairytale ladder connected to her window. She didn't even hesitate about under her skirt being visible to my horny teenage boy eyes. I climbed along with her, not even being scared to peek under her skirt. Lacy-ish lavender panties met my eyes. _That's hot._ I thought.

We came up to a window and a balcony. She opened the doors to a pink flowery room. "Isn't it cute?" she asked.

I chuckled "Yeah adorable"

She stared at me "What'd you say your name was ?"

"Nate McDaniel." I said while touching all her little trinkets and ornaments.I saw little Betty Boop statues and Minnie Mouse posters on one whole wall of her sizable room.

She stayed quiet. I had to admit, seeing the girl in the light, she was pretty cute. She wore a purple floral dress, purple pumps and various jewlery items. This all complimented her hot flaming red hair. She idly ran a hand through her hair, her wispy bangs adorned her emerald eyes.

"Why'd you ask my name Cat?" I said to break the awkward silence, while slowly walking over to her comfy purple bed. I sat on it, half-cautious of sinking into it. It reminded me of a cupcake somewhat.

"I forgot when you said the last time."She said simply. "So Nate McDaniel, tell me about yourself." She said smiling and merrily coming to sit down next to me.

Bold. I liked it. "I'm in a band called Connect 3 and I dig girls with red hair" I smiled while picking up a lock of chest length hair,tickling under her nose with it, and dropping it.

She blushed. "Well I'm Cat, I go to Hollywood High School of the Arts and I like boys with curls." She said, still blushing furiously, while giving me a soft nuggie.

"Well Miss Valentine , if you don't mind me asking , may I have this dance?" I said signaling to the classic music that could be heard from down stairs.

She got up "Yay!I love dancing at Daddy's Parties!" her voice rang through the entire room.

I chuckled as I gripped her hand , and pulled her to my swayed to the unknown music .She was small and adorable. Her hair smelled like red velvet as much as it looked like it.

After dancing for 20 minutes we just lay there on her bed talking about pointless subjects.

My pager blared on my hip. _Damn it Shane ! right when I'm enjoying myself you decide to go ._"Cat I've got to go..." I abruptly interrupted her. Her face contorted again and I half cringed, praying she wouldn't fire on me like she'd done half an hour ago.

"Oh, can I at least have your number?" she asked sadly. " Of course" I said, relived she didn't make a scene. I pulled out my own Blackberry and exchanged it with her own iPhone.

I chuckled at her cutesy bunny background.

After the exchange was she got up and walked me to her door.

"Bye Nate, I had a nice time tonight." She said solemnly.

I smiled widely. Once you get past the weird spontaneousness, Cat was _hot._

"Me too" I said while leaning down down to kiss her cheek.

She laughed giddily as I shut the door behind me.

_**Cat's P.O.V**_

No boy had ever kissed me, even on the cheek.

Nate's so sweet ! I'm going back to Daddy's Party, hopefully they still have cupcakes !

* * *

_**LIKE?LOVE?HATE? REVEIW ! Tell me what you think of the crossover.! Isn't Cat so cute ?**_

_**I LOVE YALL**_

_**,Phoenixxx333**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai der. I really hope you guys are enjoying it :), the first person to comment gets to RP as Cat's older sister/confidant ! So click that button!**

* * *

_**Cat's P.O.V**_

_Whoa. Last night was so much fun. I'd never actually had fun at one of Daddy's Parties… Well I met this boy named Nate McDaniel. He was a cutie! He has curly brown hair and brown eyes. I wonder how he knows Daddy…. And I got his number! Yay! Well that's all._

_Love, Cat._

I smiled as my usual wide eyes smile as I finished scripting pink glitter pen in my diary. I made my way down te winding stairs of my father's mansion and I saw my mom sitting idly at the table. As if she was contemplating something dire.

"Morning Mommy I said as I kissed her cheek, pulling her out of her trance. My mom's head whipped around, sending her flaming red hair, similar to mine, flying in all directions. Her jade green eyes relaxed when she saw it was me, her harmless mood-swingy daughter Cat.

"Good Morning, Cat. I've got to get going.." She said back tiredly. _Aww, where was everyone going? _I thought as my mother quickly scurried away, and up the stairs.

"I'm sooo hungry" I moaned to no one in particular,as if a buffet would appear before me.I stalked over to the kitchen and pulled out the glass pastry container from the island we had installed. Times like this I loved my father for not ever hiring one maid, making sure our family gained the integral household values of knowing how to work a stove, and pick up a broom. I'd made these deserts my self! It was so rewarding. I squealed and jumped._Yes, there's still a cupcake for me! _I loved red velvet. That's why I loved my hair. It looked just like one. I picked up my cupcake daintily and pranced back up stairs.

I loved the way my fluffy slippers sounded against the even fluffier carpet

I sat on my uber fluffy bed and laid back as I took a bite of my heavenly red velvet. I was just about to moan satisfactorily when my phone buzzed of the hook. I had a text. "Yay!" I squealed but it came off as "Mreh!" due to the pastry in my mouth. It was from Nate, that cute boy from yesterday. My stomach flipped, what if he'd texted to tell me I was a freak and to never look at him again? A distressed look came over my face.

_Hey Cat. just wondering if u wanna hang?_

I put my cupcake down eagerly and watched my finger fly across the keys in response

_Polynesian Cafe 12:00?_

Second later my vibrated in my hand and in tickled.

_kk, c u then._

I looked to the clock, it was 10:45 when I jumped into the shower, quickly doused myself in water and came out again to get dressed.

Slouchy White Tank, Floral High Waisted Shorts, Pink Studded Gladiators,Frayed Cowboy Vest, and Pearl Earrings that were the lightest shade of pink imaginable, a fun mindset and I was ready to go!

After I'd been driving for about 20 minutes I reached my favorite little cafe. It was small, quaint,welcoming, and it server the _best_ Greek food in Los Angeles. I tilted my head back and took in a whiff of the feda cheese being grated, as I stepped out of my car and into the cafe. I got my favorite table, which was directly in the center.

I sat and waited for about another 5 minutes when, my favorite waiter Adrian came up to me

"Kokino, your usual?" He stated more that asked. I nodded, and held up 2 fingers.

"Someone will be joining you, eh kino?" He said as his eyes bulged. Adrian was one of my friends and I always complained to him that I'd never had a boyfriend. I simply nodded, fearing Nate had stood me up.

"Comin' right up!" he said with a light Greek accent.

Fearing he had I was about to get up and go tell Adrian that the order wasn't necessary when a curly brown head popped through the entrance of the small eatery.

It was Nate. _This is your first date,Cat, well beside the Thomas Jones incident.. _I told myself.

He approached the table, and sat down.

"Hey Cat" he smiled.

" 'Noon Nate" I murmured. I bet my cheeks where more obvious than sirens.  
Just then Adrian came up to the table with 2 _Horiataki _Salads, 2 _Yemistas, _and 2 K_ourabiedes _**(A:N/ I felt the need to put real Greek food in here, so _Horiataki _Is a feda cheese and olive salad, with various other vegetables._Yemistas are stuffed vegetables, and Kourabiedes are powdered donuts) _**

"There you go kino" he said while discreetly eyeing Nate  
"Thanks Ri,"

After Adrian left Nate asked " Why'd he call you kino, I thought you're name was Cat, and what did you order!" He laughed out.

I giggled too saying "_Kino_ means 'red' in Greek" I said picking up my locks in pigtail formation. It would've been comical if I'd made goofy noises. "And I ordered us my favorite Greek food." I looked up at him, hoping he'd say _I dig cultural girls_ like he had the night before.

He just continued poking at his salad as is he were a four-year-old boy who wouldn't stomach his brusslesprouts.

"Naaaate, it's not an unknown species its _food, _now eat it!" I said playfully picking up his fork, stabbing a piece of feda and an olive and signaling for him to say 'ah'. He obeyed and I inserted to fork in his mouth while letting the olive drop in on its own.

He chewed and nodded his head "It's good" he said simply.

"Yay!" I squealed over a mouthful of veggies." I knew you'd like it!" I said triumphantly.

He chuckled " Okay so Miss Valentine, tell me a little more about yourself, like your favorite things"

I put my fork down " Color is pink,purple, or red. Food is Red Velvet. State is Montana. I don't have a favorite holiday" I said blinking back at him.

Most guys would be creeped out at my randomness, but Nate wasn't.

"Why don't you have a favorite holiday?" he inquired, crinkling his brows "I thought it would be y'know _Valentine's Day" _he said grinning cheesily, like a circus clown trying to please an impatient four-year-old.

Little did he know, I shook my head vigorously. "That's my least favorite holiday." I said quietly.

"Why?" he pressed.

I let out a deep sigh. " If you're so curious people always tell me 'Cat Happy Valentine's Day, who're you spending it with' and every year I always had to say 'no one'.Then they'd laugh at me, and laughing isn't nice." I explained barely above a whisper.

I looked up at Nate to see if he was embarrassed to be seen with a pathetic girl like me.

He looked as though someone had spit in his ear. "Who wouldn't want spend a day with you?" he asked sincerely.

Of course this sent someone like me over the top.

"Aww! Nate you're so sweet!" I said getting up and grabbing his arm."Let's go, bye Ri!"

I skipped merrily outside while Nate made an attempt to frolic.

"Where do you wanna go ?" I asked eagerly?

* * *

**Nate's P.O.V.**

So I decided to take Cat to my favorite place in La.

Markwell Meadows. This place was _so_ romantic, just driving past it did wonders for a broken marriage. It was a grassy field that I think, was solely made for romantic moments like this. I glanced at her. SHe was always so aloof. As if she was in her own little magical world. As if she stopped growing up mentally at the age of 6. The innocence and purity

"It's so pretty" she breathed out. "What're we gonna do?"

Her naiveté was cute. "We're gonna sit here and talk" I chuckled out.

I pulled her hand down and she sat next to my cross-legged. I pulled her head in to my chest, positive she could smell my _Drakkar Noir _scent.

"Mmmmm" she practically moaned. "Nate you're so sweet." she chirped.

"Slow down sugar, I'm diabetic" I said loftily.

At this she became alert. "Oh, are you going to die! I don't want to have a crush on a dead boy and hav-"

I stopped her. "Crush?"

She blushed so much I confused her face with her flaming crimson hair. She didn't answer, just tilted her head down.  
We just stayed quiet there, as if awaiting something special to happen. I couldn't handle the tension.

"If it helps Cat, I kind of like you too..." I murmured. She perked up at .  
"So what is there to do at this place?" she asked absentmindedly, while picking off petals from a nearby daisy. I could practically read her mind_ He love me, he loves me not, he loves.. _She stopped when she saw me staring at her, infactuated.

"What?" she asked  
"Nothing, you're just fun to watch." I noticed she'd lost her perky tone.

So I did the impossible.

I pulled her scarlet little head back into my chest and kissed the top of her head. Gently, then I'll make my move.  
She relaxed at this and continued picking her daisy.

My throat tightened, this'll have been the first time I kissed kissed a girl since _Alex._

I leaned down and whispered "Cat, close your eyes." She obeyed.

I connected our lips ever so slowly, only yo cherish the moment.  
The way she kissed, I could tell she was unexpierienced, but I felt the connection. The connection I hadn't felt in years. Not with with with Macy. So in a way I was unexpierienced too, emtionally at least. This made me feel envigorated, like I had power. A good feel.

After about 2 mintes we stopped, and Cat just stared at the floor as if it held the key to life.

"We s-should get going, we've been here for a bit of a while." she stammered out.

I got up, gave her a hand, and then dig my keys out of my front pocket.  
We walked to the car in silence, gripping each others it was a good silence, I could feel it in the air.

* * *

**Cat's P.O.V.**

He kissed me. On the lips. For 2 minutes and 34.9 seconds.

Now he was walking me to the door,

"Night Cat, had a great time this after noon." he said kissing me on the forehead and exiting my foyer, heading back to his car.

As he left he waved. I didn't wave back. Just smiled my _I'm whipped_ smile.

I didn't know it either, but I felt my self waving back after he was far, far, gone.

I couldn't wait to write this in my diary !

* * *

**Done. 2044 words of stort for you all. Hope you enjoyed. By the way I didn't make Cat as ditzy as she really is in the show. For personal reasons. & yes I know Cat's hair color isnt real, it's died. But I wanted it to be natural, so Cat would be _that_ eccentric :)**

**Comments?Questions?Concerns? Review them or PM me folks.**

**Love always.**

**Phoenix Belladonna Carmichael :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Sorry I haven't updated on MLA, I like my stories to be evenly chaptered, seeing as how MLA has 3 chapters & YFM has 2 I shall update this one first. Well, PLEASE review, it'll make me so happy ****, don't you want to make me happy? Haha. Well here goes Chapter 3 of You Found Me, tell me what you think! 3**

* * *

_**Nate's P.O.V**_

I really kissed her, I kissed Cat Valentine. I think I like her. From her random loud outbursts, her funky yet cute style, how the simplest of things make her smile as if there's no tomorrow, to her auburn mane, that looked as thoughit extended for miles. In reality it stopped at her shoulders.

_Dammit, I'm the third time in one year. This can't be good for the band's PR..._

Oh Shit. Fuck._ The Band, I've been ignoring Shane and Jase's calls because I've been talking to Cat._

I figured it was best to go to them in person and explain.

* * *

I knocked on the townhouse door that Jason, Shane, and I shared. I picked up the lion-headed knocker and banged it repeatedly.I stood, hoping they' get their asses up and open the doo-

"NATE! WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?" Shane tore opened the door and reprimanded me.

I looked down and ground the gravel in with the toe of my expensive boots. "Can I just come in?".  
Luckily, Shane replied by stepping to the side and making way for me, sarcastically flailing out his arm closest to the house, as if I were royalty. In reality I felt like an outsider. I'd left my boys.

"I met a new girl" I said wincing. Awaiting for a 'Dude for like the billionth time this year, stop being a whore!" Talk from Shane. Instead he blinked back. "Okay? Just don't turn this into another Alex relationship and stop missing practices and you're straight"

I looked like Megan Fox had just stripped naked in front of me. "Really? Why?"

"Nate, my boy" Shane laughed placing a heavy hand on my shoulder. "You're a stud. You attract girls like a sweater attracts lint. It's inevitable. After you went out with two girls in 3 months; we knew you'd be a ladies man like me" he said proudly while jutting out his thumbs, and pointing at himself proudly.

At this I murmured "Thanks Shane, tell Stel I said hi." Stella was Shane's girlfriend.

* * *

I just laid flat down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Was Cat really worth all the press, head lines,and just all the bullish that comes with dating girls? Shit I could see it know _'Artist Nate McDaniel at it again? This time with movie producer's daughter C-'_

Ugh, it made me sick just thinking about it.

But something dominant in the back of my head told me that this wouldn't turn into another Alex relationship.

Thinking back on it Alex was the worst mistake I'd ever made.

I met her at some random Disney event and she immediately started flirting with me. So I asked her out. We went, we mingled we kissed. In no short time we were a full fledged couple. For about 3 days. Rumors started flying around that Alex was a cheater, and she was using me to rise up in the ranks of the music industry.

Alex called me when she'd heard them herself. She pulled the same shit every time. She sobbed her ass off and told me she loved and made me promise to be with her forever. So I went out bought her a ring and all.

So one day I decided to come to her house unexpected, and offer her the promise ring.

I used my key and opened her door. The was somewhat empty. I heard creaking form far off, so I made my way to her room.

I stopped dead. I saw her, naked under that douche Cody Linley.

She barely flinched and said "I wasn't getting what I needed from you"

I was crushed and stopped being motivated for months. I stopped writing, stopped coming to concerts. I just stayed in my room all day.

I hate to admit it. But I actually loved Alex. Now I despised her and wanted nothing to do with her. She constantly called me and told me she needed me.

Bullshit

But another dominant side of me told me that Cat was exactly what I needed in life.

I'd felt it in the kiss.

So I got up the courage and decided I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend.

Yeah I know, I've barely known the girl for 24 hours.

It felt like I'd known her for millennium.

I picked up phone quickly, dialed her number and heard it ring.

For some weird reason I'd felt so nervous.

"Hey Nate"

"Cat, what's up?"

"Mmm, writing stuff, you"

"Songs?" I asked eagerly. I thought girls who wrote songs were interesting, one of the reasons I dated Miley

"Kind of, I like to call it happy poetry" she said into the phone,

I could hear the smile in her voice

"Can I hear?" I asked

"Errrr, I don't really fee-"

"It's okay, I understand you don't wan to read," I said , slightly hurt.

"_Tell mom this life's a party_

_And I'll becoming home late_

_Not because of the making out_

_Or the spiked punch I drank_

_Because I put up my armor plate_

_Im not letting anyone in or out_

_Im taking them all hostage_

_stripping them of everything they own_

_im leaving them abandoned in the middle of the forest_

_leaving them to not think, but act_

_not wish, but be_

_not sit around, but shine_

_and be adequate beyond measure_

_if not, then let them die of shallowness_

_and go burn because none have personalities_

_they're all hollow vessels_

_yet they make no noise_

_just emulating what they see_

_thinking they'll be excepted_

_but they hate themselves_

_for ruining their lives_

_for not defining themsleves_

_for being shadows_

_copies_

_just same olds_

_remember when you were a kid?_

_everything was clear cut_

_its no longer_

_everything was perfect and now it's in shambles_

_tell mom this life's a battle; a war_

_and i won't be coming back at all._

_at least not the same" _ She said this all with such emotion that, if I wasn't on the phone I would've cried.

"Cat that's amazing..." I said

Silence.

I _hated_ awkward silences. So I did something stupid

"Will you be my girlfriend?" _DAMMIT. My stupid fucking mouth. she's going to say no and hate me forever and I'-_

"Okay." she said

"Really? You don't hate me?"

"No. I've never had a boyfriend before, so I may not be good at it"

I chuckled "Nice, Cat I've got band practice, I'll call you tomorrow night."

"Okay Goodnight" she said while hanging up.

_Man, she's amazing... Dangit I'm really whipped"_

Hopefully I don't get _too_ hung up.

* * *

**Sorry If the way he asked out Cat was BORINGGGGG & Sorryzzz if it isnt discriptive. LOVE CHUUUUUUU, I was rushed. Buuuut, I wrote the poem myself! but slightly inspired by M G M T D. **

**Well Questions?Comments?Concerns? Review it or Pm Moi.**

**For Now,**

**Phoenix.**


End file.
